


april, and a flower.

by pastisregret



Series: tumblr shorts [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: adrien owns a flower shop. marinette needs flowers.





	april, and a flower.

For Adrien, stopping to smell the flowers wasn’t just a moment in his life. It was his livelihood, something that pushed him through the day. He smelt and took in each scent, ran through each emotion and memory they could provide. He let it calm his nerves, allowed his mind to float away from the traumas of his childhood for a sense of comfort and peace.

For him, it was a therapy of sorts, a free wave of happiness.

The bell singling a new customer takes him out of his musings and forces Adrien’s head to look up from the bouquet he had been working on. Looking at the door swing shut, he trains his eyes down to find a short, young woman making her way towards the desk.

“Hi,” she greets, smiling up at him. He grins back, moving the bouquet to the table behind the register and turning to her.

“How can I help?” he asks, placing a hand next to the register and leaning closer to her. 

“I need a bouquet for my parents. I was wondering if you could do this?” she asks, looking up at him. She digs in her purse before flinging out her phone, unlocking and showing him a picture of a bouquet.

“Nice eye,” he comments, grabbing a pen and paper. “Sunflowers and roses go together much better than some people would think.”

“Yeah,” she says. “My mom loves sunflowers, and my dad loves roses, so I thought it’d be a nice combo.”

“They must go together pretty well then,” he comments. She laughs, looking down and letting her hair fall over her face. When she looks back up again, a few strands decorate her forehead, dancing just above her eyelashes. Her eyes are a bright blue, and crinkle with laugh lines as she smiles at him.

“I’m Adrien,” he says after a moment, realizing he must’ve been looking for too long. Adrien holds out a hand, then lets it drop before she shakes. Sheepishly, he scratches the back of his neck, unsure of what to do.

“Marinette,” she offers, before throwing out her own hand. He takes it, shaking. Their hands fit snug, and Adrien can feel his heartbeat in his fingers pounding with every second they hold hands. Marinette feels her hand go limp, enveloped by the florist’s larger, very soft hand.

They both blush, turning their heads so the other won’t see.

Adrien coughs once they pull away, grabbing the pen once more.

“So, um, I’ll just need some details. How big you want the bouquet, what day you’d like to deliver it on, any message you’d like, that sort of thing.” He looks up at her, waiting for a response.

She smiles, adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

“Well, I was wondering if I could come and pick it up next Monday, before noon.”

“Pick it up?” he asks. “Are you sure you don’t just want me to bring them to the location?”

“It’s just, it gets a bit busy at the bakery, and I wouldn’t want you to be caught up in the chaos while you’re just trying to do your job,” she explains. She clutches her phone tighter, eyes trained on Adrien’s face the more he talks.

“Your parents own a bakery?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s the Dupain-Cheng one, just down the street,” Marinette says, pointing through the store windows to the left. “You should come by one day.”

“Are you kidding? I love that place!” he exclaims. “You guys have some of the best croissants in Paris. I wouldn’t mind heading over there at all, especially if it meant I got to grab some snacks while I’m there.”

“That’s perfect then,” she says. Marinette watches as he jots down information, eyes looking up every few seconds to glance at her. She turns her eyes elsewhere, finding it hard to avoid any of his charm, whether it was unintentional or not.

“All I need now is your number,” he says, looking up expectedly. Marinette blinks, almost losing her balance. She fumbles in her heels and adjusts the purse strap on her shoulder, standing up straighter.

“My what now?” she asks.

“Your number,” Adrien repeats. “You know, so I can text you for any updates or questions? Or would you prefer email?”

“Oh yeah. That’s right,” Marinette says, her cheeks burning bright. She fumbles with her phone, pulling up her contact information. “Why else would you need it for?”

“Who knows? A date?” he jokes. Laughing, Adrien leans back onto the table behind him, waiting for her to join in. She tucks the hair behind her ear and forces a laugh, feeling a hint towards the color of her skin when her ear feels hot and warm.

Oh no, she thinks to herself. She’s gotta be redder than her lipstick by now.

“Yeah, I know right? Like, a trip to the movies or something?” she says, hoping he’ll laugh some more.

Adrien does, the sound of his laugh drawing up something within her.

Marinette finally ends up reading off her number, watching him scribble it down.

“All right, you’re all set. I’ll just ask for payment when I deliver it, and if I have any questions, I’ll make sure to send you a text. Or call, whichever one is better.”

“Call,” she says. “I… I really like talking to people.”

“Call it is.” Adrien smiles at her then tucks his pen behind his ear, watching her for one last moment. “Can’t wait to keep in touch.”

“Me too,” Marinette says, a small smile emerging. She keeps her eyes on his, wondering who’ll be the one to break contact.

In the end, it’s neither of them. The bell at the door rings, causing both to jump at the sound. A new customer walks in, phone pressed to their ear and yelling loudly into it heads for the register. Another second, and this time a couple walks in, holding hands and pointing at the various bouquets Adrien has on display.

“I better go,” Marinette says, gesturing to the new arrivals behind her. “You seem like you’re gonna get busy.”

Adrien almost wants to tell her to stay, but instead bites that urge back, holding out a hand for her to shake again. She reaches out, almost jumping at the chance to have some form of contact with him, even if just for a second. Their hands clasp once more, only this time, they don’t try to look away.

“I’ll call you,” he says, but Adrien wonders if he’s planning to call just about flowers.

“Can’t wait.” Breaking apart, Marinette feels the tingle from his touch rush straight from the widest part of her wrist to her fingertips, present even when she’s raised her hand to say goodbye.

And they do say goodbye. For now, at least.


End file.
